Blood Before the Dawn
by xMidnightAurorax
Summary: My take on 'Before the dawn'. No slash, Jamie whump (Cause I love hurting people ;D), SPOILERS.


**Ok so I was bored and I was watching season two of young justice and thinking… why aren't there many stories about Blue Beetle. Sure there are a lot of Bluepluse stuff but what about jus the general crime fighting, funning person the Jamie is (that counts the scarab too). Though this story isn't exactly a funny one it's just a sort story based on my favourite character. Hope you enjoy**

**Description:** My take on 'Before the dawn'. No slash, Jamie whump (Cause I love hurting people ;D), SPOILERS.

* * *

Jamie's POV

The first thing I saw as I rounded the corner was beast boy holding his head frantically and mumbling to himself. Something like 'what do I do?' looking at the door I could see the back side of M'gann half way through the wall. What ever happened, it couldn't have been good. I ran up to the door and could hear something crashing against it over and over again. I arrived just as scarab finished scanning it.

_Door reacts to electro molecules found in reach technology. I am able to open it_

"Do it!" I screamed as I placed my palm against the closed door. It slowly opened revelling a devastating sight. Every member of the team was down and out, except for bat girl who was at the moment face to face with 'Black Beetle'.

Best boy and Impulse made their way to M'gann and wonder girl and started to attempt to wake them. I took this opportunity to hit the wall and activate the door leading to the bio ship. I gave a small, un-noticeable sigh of relief as it opened without any problems. My eyes were dragged away from the door when the Black Beetle turned towards me. Somehow I will have to keep him distracted while the others try to make their escape. Ever so slowly I walked around the room, away from the others. I hoped that they were all going to be ok and that the black beetle didn't hurt them enough to leave any permanent injury. The black beetle started talking now, his words chilling me to the bone.

"Little brother. One way or another, I'm putting you _back _on mode. You are of reach and cannot escape it." He said in a deep, scary voice. It's sent chills down my spine not only because of how force full his voice was but how he called me 'little brother.' I did not want to be in any way connected to someone like him and did not want such a monster saying anything that might suggest that.

When he had finished talking I could feel myself being overcome by exhaustion and had to steady myself against the wall, one hand on the wall, one hand on my face. How I was going to fight him I didn't know. What I did know is that I had to keep him busy long enough to save everybody. "I have to…" I said, my voice betraying me and showing my exhaustion.

_Jaime Reyes, you do not function at full capacity. Suggested tactic, Grant me total control of armour and all weaponry. _

I hesitated only for a second, but it needed to be done. "Do it" I said in a hard voice, not giving myself a chance to change my mind. That was the last thing I remember before my world went white.

* * *

3rd person POV

The fight was ruthless. Plasma bolts and sonic blasts were going everywhere, narrowly missing each time. It was in the midst of the fight that Blue saw it. He gained just a little control and had a 'vision' of sorts. He was black beetle as blue. Jamie had no idea whether this meant that Black Beetle was going to become blue or whether it was showing what he was going to become. He assumed the latter. "No, can't let you win." He said out loud as he gained a new found strength. He had to stop him, prove that isn't what he was going to become like that. Activating his jets he flew them both into the roof.

They stayed there for a little while, black being winded by the sudden attack. He quickly recovered though, activating his own jets and smashing them to the ground, pinning Jamie under him. He almost had complete control of the battle when he was hit with a sudden wave of salt water. Rising back to his feat he activated his scythe arms. Blue Beetle doing so as well.

Blue could now see everything that was happening. The scarab was still in control of his body but it felt like they were working together somewhat, like they were fighting in sync. He felt happy for a moment, but for just a moment. For the fact that they were fighting together resulted in his downfall. Blue got distracted as he saw beast boy bring robin into the ship, letting out a sigh of relief and delaying his attacks for a micro second. That was all Black beetle needed.

Jamie gasped as he felt a sudden pain in his lower chest, just under the rib cage. Looking down he saw Blacks discussing smile and his scythe impaled down to the hilt in his body. His eyed went wide in shock and he screamed as Black slowly and mercilessly removed the blade. Jamie dropped on shaky legs and his hand went to his chest. Already there was a large amount of blood spilling out of his body. The only thing keeping him upright now was a combination of adrenaline and the scarab's control. Looking at Back Beetle wide eyed he saw him create a plasma cannon from his chest. 'Well if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting.' Jamie thought to himself ad he tried to steady himself.

_An honourable tactic_ the Scarab said with a slight trace of worry etched in his 'voice'.

With the last of his power Jamie and the scarab conjured their own plasma cannon between them. They shot, the two blasts creating a large ball of energy that slowly built. Reaching the climax of its power, it suddenly released, sending the two beetles flying back. One into the wall and one into the ocean.

Black beetle gave out a frustrated cry and slammed his hand against the wall, sealing the hole shut. He reached out and grabbed the 'shimmer' girl who was currently floating unconscious. He found himself staring back at the wall and giving an angry growl. "If that how you want to play it, fine. You will not survive anyway. The meet bag host shall die and we _will_ get a hold of the blue scarab and put it back on mode…"

Jamie meanwhile was shot out into the ocean. He could feel the adrenaline wearing off as his useless body began to sink. He could feel the darkness closing around him and found himself content. He had saved his friends, he saw them get away. Also, how was he supposed to bring about the apocalypse of he was dead? He smiled a little at that thought as he slowly found himself drifting away.

The last thing he remembered was a strong pair of arms pulling him away.

* * *

Impulse was franticly looking through the water. Using his speedster eyes he could see everything much slower and much more clearly than before. It was because of his eyes that he was able to spot Jamie in amongst all the bright laser beams. "There" he screamed, pointing him out to the rest of the team while hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Hoping that the water around Jamie wasn't a strange shade of red.

Lagoon boy was sent out of the bio ship with a long tether so they could swoop by and retrieve him. Reaching for him lagoon boy wrapped his arm around Jamie and dragged him along, trying to ignore the warm liquid that surrounded his chest. Pulling them up together they entered the hull of the bio ship, surrounded by many surprised faces of captured teens. Back in the light lagoon boy sat back and took a good look at blue, gasping in horror.

They had only just arrived but already there was large traces of crimson running over the floor from a large and ugly wound in his chest. The flesh around the wound was horribly shredded, most likely from the jagged edges from the scythe and was bleeding heavily. Jamie was making horrid noises that sounded like shivers, whimpers and gasps all in one. The sound chilled anyone around him to the bone

"BLUE!" the scream of a certain speedster was heard throughout the ship. Impulse was by his side in in instant and froze at the site of him. 'No this wasn't how it was supposed to go, he wasn't meant to go off mode this way' he thought to himself. Shacking those thoughts from his head Bart kneeled down and applied pressure to the wound. "Ohgodohgodohgod" he said over and over again. "Somebodydosomething!" he yelled out to anybody.

That's when he heard it. A low groan and Jamie moved his head. "Jamie?" Bart asked. Lagoon found himself leaning over Jamie as his eyes slowly opened. Only, there was nothing but white.

_"Jamie needs help." _An eerie voice said. The voice was Jamie's, but it had no accent. _"… I shall… Seal the wound… but he needs immediate… medical attention. I would advise… we get antibiotics into his system…"_ Barely managing to get out those few words, Jamie (or the scarab) once again fell unconscious. Slowly the armour began to retract from his body and restored itself around the wound, leaving the chest plate on.

Everybody stared in shock from what had just happened. They just stood, or sat, and watched as the armour finished repairing around the wound. Before anyone could take any action one of the captured runaways stepped forward. He had long dark hair with an orange sweet band. "Jamie?" he called out in a Native American accent. This one word seemed to snap everybody out of their trance and they got to action. Superboy quickly walked up and lifted Jamie into his arms bridal style and carried him to the medical bay of the ship.

Lying him down bat girl quickly got to work. With M'gann in a somewhat semi-conscious state and nightwing's flying the ship she was the one with the medical knowledge to help. Taking out some antibiotics and painkillers from the medical supplies she quickly place and IV in Jamie's arm. Checking his vitals she discovered that blue was suffering from blood loss (no duh), several cracked/broken ribs, possible collapsed lung and a high fever. Quickly getting to work she gave Jamie and oxygen mask to forcibly keep him breathing while adding more sedatives and pain killers to the IV. A much as possible without risking an over dose. The problem was now that they needed a blood transfusion and they needed it now and blue just happened to be an AB type, the rarest. She mentally cursed herself about not thinking about the possibility of needing that blood type on the ship. No one else on the team had that sort of blood type and she didn't want to run the risk of M'gann donation blood, not after the side effects on garth.

She was just about to walk out and see of any of the rescued children had this rare blood type when the boy with the long hair from earlier walked in. "Look. I-is there anything I can do t-to help Jamie?" The boy said, not talking his eyes off of Jamie. Watching as impulse speed around the Beetle helplessly. "W-we have the same blood type."

Without hesitation she dragged the boy over to the nearest counter and started removing blood from him, running it through a machine that confirmed that his blood was in fact AB. During this process she took the opportunity to interrogate the boy. "I know it's been a hard day for you but I need to know…Who are you, how do you know Blue Beetle and how did you know you have the same blood type." She said, not even taking her eyes of the screen

The boy looked over to Jamie and gave a long sigh. "Well… My name is Tye Longshaddow. Jamie and I have been best friends for years now. We were always together and loves skating around town. I-I haven't seen my dad in years and my mums boyfriend is… let's just say I've spent many nights at Jamie's house. We discovers we had the same blood types after a skate boarding accident where I practically skated off a cliff. Jamie got tested for blood because AB is so rare and it came back positive. Ever since then we have called each other blood brothers. I never thought I would have to return the favour…" he said sadly.

Bat girl had looked over to Tye half way through the conversation. It was kind of ironic that of all the people it was Jamie's best friend that had been captured. I suppose that somehow fate had said that he would be hear just when Jamie needed him. She gave him a sympathetic look and was about to say something when she was interrupted by the screen showing that there was enough blood. She took the syringe out of Tye and took the bag over to the unconscious Jamie. She quickly connected it to the IV and stood back to survey the results. "The blood should help but we don't know the extent of the damage. The… armour has locked down the wood and sealed it from outside influences. It helped but that also means we can't do anything about it. For now we will just have to sit back and wait." she said, placing a hand on Tye's shoulder. She gave him a hopeful look before leaving the room, telling Impulse to contact her in anything changes with his condition along the way. This left Tye and Bart, sitting either side of the hospital bed and grasping one of his hands. They found themselves looking at blue thinking the same thing

_Jamie… Please be ok._

* * *

**P.S. Jamie's names always confused me. In the TV series it always sounded like Hi-mie but looking it up I found its spelt Jamie. Strange… oh well, I hope you liked and enjoyed. Don't worry, I will post another chapter and I won't leave you hanging. I might post faster if I get some good reviews ;D. Anyway, sorry for the mistakes that are certainly in there and see you next time… please review :3**


End file.
